The present invention relates generally to the field of welding systems, and more particularly to a welding system having a multi-position lifting mechanism, integrated recessed handles, a louvered front panel with a sliding cover piece, an enclosure formed from multiple panels, or some combination of these.
Welding systems often need to be moved or relocated. As such, a welding system should incorporate a mechanism that facilitates lifting of the welding system. Current welding systems may include only a single lifting mechanism with limited functionality. This single lifting mechanism is also insufficient for instances when it may be desirable to move a welding system without having to lift it off the ground. For example, when an operator wants to slide or slightly readjust the position of the welding system, current welding systems have no ergonomic (e.g., easy to grab) grip locations. Being unable to securely grip the welding system may result in damage to the welding system and/or the operator.
Additionally, most welding system enclosures have exceedingly simple designs. Welding system enclosures generally incorporate a cover piece for the weld output terminals and exposed edges and/or seams between the panels used to form the enclosure. Particularly, the seams may have gaps between panels or overlapping panels and the cover piece may be fragile and may create an obstruction (e.g., get in the way) when not in place over the output connections. Additionally, the cover piece and the gaps/overlaps may detract from the aesthetics of the welding system.